gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qhorin
Qhorin is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by Simon Armstrong. Qhorin Halfhand is a member of the Night's Watch, a senior and experienced ranger who is regarded as an elite scout and soldier. He is known as Qhorin Halfhand or simply The Halfhand. Biography Background Qhorin is considered to be one of the best and most experienced rangers within The Night's Watch. He is called half-hand because he lost most of his fingers on his right hand in a fight with a wildling. This has forced him to train with his left hand, resulting in becoming just as proficient with his left as he ever was with his right. He was once a good friend to Mance Rayder before Mance turned traitor against The Night's Watch. Qhorin is based at The Shadow Tower along the Wall but spends a significant portion of his time ranging beyond the Wall. He was stranded beyond the Skirling Pass during the last winter before the series begins. He survived alone in the wild for the entire winter, returning to the Wall once the snow thawed."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Season 2 :Main: Qhorin Halfhand Season 2 Qhorin leads a force of men north from Eastwatch to meet Lord Commander Jeor Mormont on his great ranging to search for First Ranger Benjen Stark and investigate the origin of the Wights that attacked Castle Black. They rendezvous at the Fist of the First Men and discuss the wildlings organizing under King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder. Qhorin sights wildling lookouts in the Skirling Pass and suggests using scouting parties to displace them. He offers to lead one personally. Jeor's steward Jon Snow asks to join Qhorin, he calls him lord Qhorin which is found amusing. Qhorin argues in favor, knowing that Jon killed a wight. Sam offers to take on Jon's duties, and Jeor agrees to let Jon go."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Qhorin's party finds a group of lookouts and ambushes them. Jon hesitates in killing one, then realizes she is a woman, the spear wife Ygritte. Qhorin questions her and then leaves Jon alone to execute her."The Old Gods and the New" Jon does not return and Qhorin goes looking for him. He finds his tracks but is ambushed by wildlings while following them. His men are killed and he is taken prisoner. He is soon joined in captivity by Jon. He urges Jon to ensure that the deaths of his men were not meaningless and says that he could be a valuable spy in the wildling ranks. He then feigns anger with Jon to make him seem more sympathetic to Ygritte, and make him look like a traitor to the Watch."The Prince of Winterfell" Later on, Qhorin realises that he will have to sacrifice himself to facilitate the ruse of Jon becoming a wildling, so he stuns one of his captors and acquires a sword, attacking Jon with the seeming intention of killing him for treachery. The Lord of Bones lets them fight, and Ygritte gives Jon back his sword. Qhorin enrages Jon by insulting his parentage. After a fierce duel, Jon mortally wounds Qhorin, who whispers to Jon "We are the watchers on the Wall," signalling to him that he has done the right thing. By killing Qhorin, the wildlings believe Jon has betrayed his oath and release him."Valar Morghulis" Appearances Quotes Image gallery Qhorin Halfhand.jpg|Qhorin in the Frostfangs In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels Qhorin Halfhand is regarded as an extremely capable scout, based at the Shadow Tower, the western-most manned castle of the Wall. He is held in high esteem by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He has a clean shaven face and is tall. It is never explicitly stated he wears a hat. He is very calm and collected. See also * Qhorin Halfhand at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Night's Watch Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Qhorin Halfhand